


Domestic

by napoleondarling



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed IV: Black Flag
Genre: Sick!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleondarling/pseuds/napoleondarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Hmm.. How about Charles Vane taking care of sick reader? Like him going out of his way to obtain stew and blankets n such :U</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

Grumbling to yourself, you wrapped another itchy wool blanket around yourself. You couldn’t complain too much, however, lucky that you were even alive to grumble at all. After Vane’s stunt, which resulted in the crippling of the ship you had called home for months, you and what was left of the crew were picked up by a man named Kenway, recognizing the name only by the way Charles would mumble angrily under his breath as he paced your shared quarters.

Edward, you later realized was his first name, didn’t seem as horrible as Charles had made him out to be. The Jackdaw was a sizable ship and the chow wasn’t inedible, the crew kept to themselves, or at least made no move to socialize with you, which you were grateful for; being the only woman on board and being in your current state, harassment from strangers wouldn’t have been welcomed.  
Sneezing, you wiped your nose and groaned. Getting a fever wasn’t a part of your plan, but you had expected it after the Ranger had been left for dead, and almost took you with it. The sound of the cabin’s door opening had snapped you out of it, making you look in the direction of where it was coming from.

Charles entered the room, taking a quick glance at you before looking around the room.

“You look shite.” 

You huffed, burying yourself deeper into the comforter. “Yeah, and you’re definitely a sight for sore eyes,” you quipped back, rolling your eyes.

All he did was tut, shaking his head as he approached the end of he bed and sat, placing a warm hand onto your thigh. Being freezing cold and roasting hot at the same time had caused you to shiver at the feeling, making Charles raise his eyebrows and wiggle them.

“What do want, Charles?” Your voice was hoarse, and having to speak only furthered your agitation at him. 

He frowned in return and placed the back of his hand against your forehead. Light eyes searched your face, his callused hand moving to cup your jaw. Once more you shivered, causing him to drop his hand and make you almost whine at the loss of contact. Damn him.

“I’ll get you more blankets. You need to eat something-” before you could protest he pointed a finger at you, “-and I don’t want to hear a bloody word about it.” 

You pouted, but had resigned anyway and laid back against the pillows. He returned a few minutes later with a bowl of stew in one hand and a few blankets draped across his arm. The sight almost made you laugh. Charles Vane, intimidating pirate, tiptoeing across the floor so that he doesn’t spill the stew he was carrying over for his sick partner. It was domestic in a way.

He set the bowl down before sitting down himself. He then took the time to carefully drape the blankets across your lap and over your shoulders. After you were comfortable, he tucked you under his arm and with his free hand grabbed the bowl of stew. 

“Eat.” You eyed it suspiciously. “Eat.” He urged the bowl into your grasp and had smiled when you begrudgingly picked up the spoon and began to eat. You were glad he hasn’t tried to discuss anything with you, knowing you needed to save your voice and energy. 

You handed the bowl back once you were finished and Charles placed it onto the wooden nightstand next to the bed. Just as he was about to get up, you grabbed his wrist and paused his movements. 

“Stay with me tonight.” You were quiet, unsure if he had heard you and were about to ask again when he nodded and gently scooted you over to make more room. Curling an arm around your middle, he tugged you into his chest.

“Better not get me sick…” He half threatened, warm breath against your neck. 

“Go to sleep.”


End file.
